


Milk/Cookie

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Food, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milk and cookies: a match made in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk/Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



> Originally posted as comment-fic.

Milk stared up at Cookie in anticipation as it hung suspended over Milk's white, creamy depths. Oh how it longed to lap up Cookie's ineffable sweetness, chip by chip, crumb by crumb. How it dreamed of engulfing Cookie, soaking into every fibre of its being. To think of how Cookie would become so soft and moist and yielding--to think of how they would finally become one! Oh how Milk would cling to Cookie's surface as it rose from its dive! And it would cherish the morsels Cookie left behind, as reminders of its glorious time spent in Milk's embrace.


End file.
